Sour Cherry
by rainbowcoloredteardrops
Summary: Katherine Rebekah One Shot. Rebekah is sitting alone and frustrated in the Grill when suddendly Katherine appears behind her. Rated M for language and... Some smut.


Hey guys! :)

This is a Rebekah / Katherine One-Shot, Barbie Klaus POV, something that just needed to get out of my head. I simply love them together and I hope that they'll be seen together on the show sometime. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Now it's official: I fucking hate my life.

Today was certainly a day that literally begged to be washed out of my memory with at least three bottles of tequilla.

It started with having a massive fight with Nik, continued shitty trying to stop my brother from ripping this whole town apart and ended horribly about two hours ago when a drunk old bastard decided to kiss the hood of my baby Porsche with his Defender. I was beyond mad at this guy and decided to go for a little bit of self-administered justice. Tough he tasted awful, nothing could stop me from ripping him into a million little pieces. There aren't many things on this planet that I really care for and I didn't just love my Porsche, I adored it. And now it was a total wreck. I nearly cried when I called the motorcar mechanic (of course after I got rid of the damn Defender and the parts of his owner). He told me that he would try to fix it, but he wasn't hundred percent sure. And now I was sitting at the bar of the Mystic Grill, having the seventh shot of tequilla running down my throat, feeling slightly tipsy. My baby blue eyes were mustering the people around me and I took a mental note to weep for mankind tonight, when I heard a guy asking a girl if she wanted to ride his escalator. I shook my head and asked the waiter for number eight, running my perfect manicured fingers trough my velvet blonde hair. Dressed in tight black jeans, a tight white top that had an illegal neckline and my favorite black leather jacket I looked as gorgeous as usual and I knew that. I just wasn't in the mood for flirting when my baby hovered between life and death. I needed distraction. And more tequilla.

Just when I was thinking about heading back home so I could cuddle myself in the sheets of my king sized bed, I felt the presence of a body behind me. I didn't move, but closed my eyes for a second and tried to listen for a heartbeat. There was none.

Delicate fingertips touched the skin of my neck and I swear to god, if my heart would've still beaten, it would've skipped a beat. Trying to remain calm, I reached for my shot glass. The person was getting closer, I could feel it's breath on my skin.

"Don't drink too much Bekah. We both know that you get incredible horny when your drunk. And as far as I know, you don't have a boytoy with you."

I froze in my motions. Not willing to believe that she was standing right behind me.

"Katherine."

"Surprise!"

She moved forward, taking a seat right next to me, looking as flawless as ever. I allowed myself to take another quick glance at her, taking the beauty of Katherine Pierce in. We shared some history. Back in England, shortly before she killed herself, I manipulated her into sleeping with me, just to piss my brothers of. According to the motto: When two quarrel, a third rejoices. A rather amusing story to tell. Tough, I never liked her. She stole the attention of my brothers and when she turned herself into a vampire, Nik had been all 'I'm going to make her regret the day she was born.' for decades. He hated her with more passion than he loved me. And after a few centuries, that gave me a pretty good reason to hate her, too.

"A rather unpleasant surprise, if you ask me."

My voice was filled with bitchiness, just like the look I gave her.

"Oh come on Barbie. I don't have time for this."

I raised an eyebrow and took another shot, weighing up if I should rip her head of now, or wait another minute.

"Honey, I know you're just as bored as I am."

"Really? I think you're underestimating the fact that your presence brings my hate towards this day to a whole new level."

Katherine looked puzzled for a second and cocked her head to the side, giving me to most innocent look I had seen in a while.

"Sweetheart, getting on your nerves was not my intention, I just wanted..."

The playful tone of her voice made me snap. Within a second I had grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Now I stood right behind her, whispering in her ear.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't deliver you to my dear brother right now!"

Katherine let out a deep growl.

"If you would've let me finish my sentence you wouldn't have to ask stupid questions!"

"Fine."

I let go of her, staring at that petite bulgarian beauty queen.

"I'm waiting. Your clock is running. Tick tock."

"Wow, just calm down for a minute Bekah. Your temper is even worse than your brother's."

When I didn't answer, she ordered herself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one go, before standing up and coming close to me. I have to say that the look in her eyes was... Fascinating. Being way smaller than me, she looked up to me, holding my gaze. I could feel some serious tension building up. And there wasn't supposed to be such a thing as tension between Katerina Petrova and me.

" I came here to pay back my depts."

My lack of comprehension must have been visible according to her smirk. She moved even closer, slipping her hand underneath my leather jacket, caressing the skin of my shoulder with her fingers. My conscience screamed at me, telling me to rip her to shreds for her boldness, but my body's opinion was quite different. Damn it, her hands felt so good on my skin. And it had been so long since anyone had touched me like that. My throat was drier than the sahara. Whereas other parts of my body were becoming slightly damp.

"You know exactly what I mean, don't you?"

Her voice was so seductive that I felt like Eva, being talked into eating that god damn apple. Katherine's fingertips wandered over my collarbone, up to the sensible skin of my neck. I felt myself shiver beneath her touch.

"Back then in England I didn't know what I was doing. Now I do."

Her lips were coming closer to my ear with every word now.

"And from the moment I saw you sitting at the bar, when I came in here tonight, I wanted you. The sweet, lovely little Rebekah pressed against me. I want to touch you. To taste your soft skin..."

When she pressed her lips against the skin of my neck, my whole body reacted. Shivers were running up and down my spine and my breathing was getting kinda heavy.

"And I always get what I want."

Her lips were not longer against my skin and my brain started to work again. When I realized what had just happened, I practically jumped away from her.

"Well, fuck you Kat. Not tonight."

I grabbed my purse, not looking at her again, leaving the Grill, still shaky. God I hated that girl. How did she do that? Why was she so unbelievable hot? My mood got even worse when I remembered that I had to walk home, since my car was still at the garage. Trembling with a mixture of frustration and sexual excitement I walked down the street, hating my heels for being so uncomfortable. I didn't get far.

"Hey! HEY! You don't actually think that I'm going to take 'no' for an answer?!"

I didn't even bother to stop walking.

"What? Shocked because there are people who are not that desperate to get fucked by you?"

"No. Amused by the fact that you thought for a second you could get away like that."

Suddenly, she was standing in front of me, pushing me against the cold wall of a nearby house. Her knee found it's way between my legs before I realized what was going on and I let out a sigh, tilting my head back a bit, closing my eyes. Katherine grabbed my waist with one hand, the other found it's way into my long hair. She pulled my head down to her's and I could see the same desperate need in her eyes that I felt. When she pressed her lips against mine, I didn't resist any longer. I gave in to what I wanted. The softness of her lips was overwhelming and I kissed her back without any further hesitation.

I was mad at her. And I hated her. But I needed this.

Katherine applied a bit more pressure with her knee and I moaned into our kiss, biting her lip until I could taste her sweet blood. She took of my jacket, her hands trembling. Neither of us gave a fuck about the fact that we were standing in the middle of town, right on a street. It was about two o'clock in the morning and I doubted that anyone would see us. And even if, I didn't care. As soon as her hands found my breasts, my brain was out of order. She skipped the part of being gentle and started to massage them roughly right away. I was pressing against her, desperate for some friction that would bring relief. She got the message pretty fast and unbuttoned my jeans with one hand, the other pinching my right nipple through the fabric of my shirt.

"Let's see how much you really need me."

Her hand found it's way into my panties and I bucked my hips against her.

"Please Kat, just..."

"What? I'm willing to do you a favor honey, but you'll have to talk to me."

She was purring in my ear obviously enjoying herself.

"Please fuck me."

My voice was thin, barely audible.

"That's my girl."

With two fingers she circled around my entrance for a few brief moments, before she pushed them all the way into me. I grabbed her shoulder and bit into it, drawing blood from her skin, suppressing a scream of pleasure. She moved them in and out of me, until I nearly came and then slowed down again. She repeated this twice and I was shaking badly now. I was weak-kneed like never before in my life and about to loose my sanity when Kat finally let me come around her fingers. It was the most intense feeling I ever felt in my entire life. If she hadn't held me, I would have collapsed on the cold floor but she kissed my neck until I was able to stand again. Starry-Eyed I looked at her, feeling like I've just been to the moon and back. I wanted to say something but she locked my lips with a soft kiss, before she closed the buttons of my jeans again, while sucking on her finger.

"You're so delicious Bekah. But I need to leave. Take care of yourself, okay? Maybe I want to do this again some other time."

Katherine kissed me on my left cheek one last time and then she was gone. I was alone. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head.

And told myself a lie, that I would believe for the next years:

"This never happened."


End file.
